Lord of Fire - Heat x Serph
by Nalahime
Summary: Serph could only gaze after him, longingly as his blood seemed to boil with unanswered desires, perhaps never to be fulfilled and a rare whisper escaped his lips, spoken with a soft voice yet icy: "I burn because of you..."


**Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance / Drama**

 **Warnings: Man x Man / Parallel Universe / Violence / hinted RAPE / Spoiler alert for people who haven't played through it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of SMT-DDS, just love to borrow for entertainment.**

 **Summary: Serph could only gaze after him, longingly as his blood seemed to boil with unanswered desires, perhaps never to be fulfilled and a rare whisper escaped his lips, spoken with a soft voice yet icy: "I burn because of you..."**

* * *

 **Lord of Fire**

 **Heat x Serph**

* * *

It was hypnotic, Serph thought as he observed his Second-in-Command, flames ravaging everything in their path, devouring as much as possible until sated, at least for a short while. Heat turned towards him after having eaten his fill from their fallen enemies who had tried to infiltrate their base, eyes glowing red like sparks of a flame, a small rivulet of blood still dripping from the corner of his mouth, which he languidly and savoring licked off with his tongue – provokingly. The Ice Tuner could only stare as he watched that scene unfold, warmth stirring within him that he could not understand, nor wanted to explore. It felt dangerous to him – not life threatening, but dangerous nonetheless.

With a great deal of effort looked the Leader of the Embryon away from the redhead and towards their primary Healer, Argilla, who had called his name while approaching. He noted with an odd feeling of ,perhaps, anger the smirk displayed on Heat's features and listened to the woman attentively while keeping an eye on his S-i-C. It was so very puzzling to him why he always watched the other male. He remembered that he had often turned his attention to the other even if not needed more so than the others. Even before Sera had come to the Junkyard, but now was it almost impossible for him to look away, to see something or someone else but Heat. Since their emotions had begun to be more than a stale state of being, but a raging onslaught like the elements themselves could he only stare in wonder at the man, in absolute want.

He wanted to suddenly touch, see if those red strands of hair would actually feel soft or if the man's skin would truly burn under his touch like he believed. Heat symbolized fire, flames, warmth, smoke, burning, scorching, death mostly, but also life. Serph wanted to see and feel if his Heat would create the same eventually. Perhaps he already did partially, considering the emotions the male caused in him, coursing through his veins like molten lava. The silverette looked up after Argilla had left and stared directly into red, eyes locked onto his icy-steel gray ones, rooting him to the spot. They stared at each other for a long while, before they heard Sera from a distance and as usual reacted Heat immediately to the female, following her call like a moth to the flame.

Serph could only gaze after him, longingly as his blood seemed to boil with unanswered desires, perhaps never to be fulfilled and a rare whisper escaped his lips, spoken with a soft voice yet icy:

"I burn because of you..."

And all he could do was observe the retreating back of his S-i-C as he joined Sera's side, smiling kindly at her with warm, gentle words flowing from so aggravating lips. And he could not differently but to compare the kind of words he always seemed to receive in contrast to that. Why had he have to be awakened to emotions if the only thing following was devastation at the realization that his feelings could not be returned?

* * *

 **~|D|D|S|~**

* * *

Serph's eyes slowly opened as he became aware of his surroundings. He was in Muladhara, his base of operation in his territory, in his personal room – for once not having Sera sleep in it – and he had someone else in his bed by his side. Thankfully still asleep. It was not uncommon for him to invite someone to his bed, but he liked to be awake and gone when his one night stand woke up. He carefully swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up, trying to get his bed hair under control with his fingers, for his last comb had broken a few days ago. Quickly tugged he on some clothes – casual gray, long jeans he usually wore when he knew there to be no threats for a while and a sleeveless neck turtle shirt.

He didn´t even gave the sleeping man in his room a glance as he exited, knowing the features of his playmate of last night: Red hair, muscular, broad build. It was no secret what his preferred type of man was and even if he bedded a female occasionally was she at least always red haired. Serph exhaled, once out on the corridor, a breath he hadn't noticed he had held when suddenly, Heat came around the corner, catching his attention. Inwardly he cursed up a storm, damning his luck, which was apparently non-existent at the moment. He hadn't even gotten to the showers yet and he just knew that he must reek with the smell of sex still – after all had he only cleansed himself in makeshift.

As soon as he had acknowledged the redhead with a curt nod, was a smirk drawn across those taunting lips and sometimes wondered the silverette if Heat saw him as an enemy, for he displayed that smirk only either to him or an adversary about to be devoured by the passionate man. The slightly taller male came to a stop in front of him, still smirking. As he wanted to talk though, could Serph hear the swish sound of his room's door and footsteps behind him, signaling the arrival of his latest sex partner. All the Leader wanted to do at that moment was run, very far away and not look back.

Heat's eyes flickered between his Leader and the man who, like Serph himself, reeked of sex and he swore he could smell the silverette's scent upon the man. His eyes darkened considerably and turned fierce and threatening as he regarded the newcomer, feelings of fury and jealousy running through his body in waves until he released them with a menacing growl and snarl. The – and there was no doubt in Heat's mind about that – one time only lover of Serph visibly jumped in his skin and gulped audibly while edging slowly away from the dangerous S-i-C as red eyes began glowing with anger and promised violence.

"You...!" Heat half growled, half snarled and made an attempt at grabbing the man – it didn't matter where – until he got intercepted by a slender, yet firm and strong hand, resting around his wrist.

Immediately, his eyes shot towards gray ones and he all but glared at the Leader, suppressing another snarl of insubordination with a great deal of effort. The unknown man didn't take long to bolt from the scene and was soon gone, the redhead staring after him with hate and antagonism.

"I'll get you later, you little shit!" was all he spat in disgust as he let his arm reluctantly fall to his side, turning his head to regard Serph.

An intense, passionate gaze observed the silverette now, asking questions while calm, icy eyes did the same. It was always like that with them. Never could they be on the same page, never answer the other only question further, adding to the already present confusion. Serph could not understand why Heat was so angry upon seeing the other Embryon member leave his chambers, could not understand why his actions were always so contradicting themselves. He seemed to hate him, yet he still cared for him, pushed him away and at the same time tried to pull him closer. It was like the redhead burned his skin by contact, noticed it and pushed him away in an effort to keep him safe. It was maddening for the silverette.

"What was he doing in your room?" Heat finally verbally asked and the other could only raise a perfectly arched eyebrow in exasperation, question and wonder.

Did he really need to ask? He knew what had transpired between the stranger and him and still asked? His S-i-C looked awkwardly to the side, brushing a strand of hair out of his face in annoyance at having to elaborate on his statement.

"I-I need confirmation. He could just as well be an assassin and I am responsible for your safety after all."

Nice excuse, jumped it through Serph's mind as he gave a small, amused smile, that caught the Fire Tuner's attention with a start. Red eyes widened in almost disbelieve at the display of amusement on the icy male and a mischievous glint entered storm-cloud colored orbs as he leaned up, resting his face beside the fierce man's head, cool lips touching slightly upon a soft earlobe. A whisper of a velvety, firm voice laced with seduction and that chilling sensation that was all Serph's own trademark was heard by the redhead with a pleasant shiver through his whole body, setting him on fire:

"Do you wish to experience it for yourself? What I did exactly together with that man? No less all night, tangled in sheets and limbs while all I could think about was "heat"...?"

Burning eyes became filled with lust for the first time since being created and hazed over in desire. With a racing heart pulled the taller male Serph away from himself only to slam him against the wall, caging him between the metal and his heated body, grabbing two slender wrists in a flurry and pinning them above the lithe creature beneath. Heat gazed into lidded, lust filled orbs of storm-gray and he could feel a feral growl of possessiveness erupt in his throat, trying to break free, before he dipped down his head, barely touching cool, tempting lips, when a shocked and terrified voice interrupted, breaking the fiery man and the Leader slightly from their intoxicated state of being.

"Heat, don't! Stop it! Don't do it, ya!?"

With great effort parted they from one another, not breaking eye contact, even when all their close comrades came rushing in alarm.

"What is the situation?" Gale calmly asked as he observed his superiors in a calculating manner.

"Heat tried to devour, bro, ya! I saw it with my own eyes! He almost bit into him before I came by!" Cielo exclaimed with much gusto and wide eyes.

Argilla gasped in shock as Sera touched the Fire Tuner's arm worriedly.

"Were you really trying to...?" she asked with a wavering voice, gazing up at him.

Serph finally broke the eye contact between them and looked over at the black haired girl who was like a sister to him, answering her, before getting interrupted by the redhead.

"No,-" "Yes, I was."

Swiftly, locked gray onto red and it smothered him, almost burning his insides to ashes or so it felt for the silverette, staring into those pools of lava – so intense were they glowing while being fixated on him. Not once had Heat looked away from Serph, this time not even for Sera.

"How could you, Heat!" Argilla yelled as her eyes narrowed in anger, realizing that the man wasn't crazed by hunger, but in complete control of himself. "Serph is our Leader, comrade and friend! Are you trying to become a monster now!?"

"Perhaps I already am," was the simple answer thrown into the room before he turned and left with rapid, strong strides, crossing through the corridors into the open air.

"Are you alright, Serph?" Sera asked him with worry, but all he could do was nod an affirmation and stare after the man who burned him alive every damnable second of the day, musing in disappointment.

* * *

 **~|D|D|S|~**

* * *

When Sera had been taken by the Solids, everything just broke out into Hell. Heat would run to any location necessary to save her no matter if it almost killed him or not. He would willingly rush into his death and Serph was more than agitated about that. The Leader himself knew that he too would give his life for Sera if necessary, but he also knew that he would only do so if there was nothing else possible. And yet was the redhead off and running to Coordinate 136 without hesitation or consideration and it irked Serph a great deal – he felt jealous.

He observed Heat closely while ascending the weird castle like mansion at Coordinate 136 and became often distracted. He couldn't wait to pound a fist into Mick the Slug once they reached him and he was sure his S-i-C was just as eager concerning Bat. The Leader ruefully thought about the first fight they had with the annoying former S-i-C from the Maribel and not for the first time regretted having Heat stopped from devouring the man. Otherwise this entire mess wouldn't have happened. He gave a relieved sigh when they reached the top floor – the chamber of the Princess - and stepped out onto the balcony.

Serph's eyes widened a fraction at Mick's and Bat#s proposition to Heat to ally with them, if he wanted to keep Sera save and for himself and kill his Leader in return, proving that he could be trusted. But what he could not believe – felt terribly betrayed by – was the redheads reaction of acquiescing to it so easily.

"Fight me, Serph."

And his voice was so very firm and strong – it tore at his heart – and the silverette shook his head in denial.

"No, I can't..." he whispered, almost inaudible as his eyes searched his counterpart's, begging silently for a lie.

The Fire Tuner turned into Agni and launched forward with a roar, Serph more on instinct than anything else, turned into Varna to fend him off. Agni pinned him to the ground and a fist slammed into concrete as his two heads lowered themselves far enough to whisper to the Ice Demon.

It was a ruse, the Leader thought in relieve, nodding his consent to the charade to distract their enemies and snatch Sera back. But the black haired girl did something no one had anticipated: Jumping from the balcony in an attempt to stop all this, thinking herself not worth the sacrifice. Both Agni and Varna could only stare as her small body fell with a smile and tears, rooting them to the spot until they found it in themselves to move. Never had the contradicting pair been more happy to see Cielo than now as he swooped in from the sky in his demon form and caught the girl with ease.

Serph saw how Mick tried to swivel out of sight and promptly followed, the others reacting only when they noticed him gone and hurriedly trailed after him. The silverette cornered Mick and glared at him with hatred. Not only had he abducted and hurt Sera, made her almost kill herself, no, he also had to try and manipulate Heat! The last drop into the barrel had fallen as they said and now was it time for a certain fat man to die a horrible death. Before he could move however, crashed Bat through a window, knocking him to the ground and Mick took the opportunity to grab him by the head and pound multiple fists into his stomach, rendering him immobile with nausea and pain.

"Serph!"

The Ice Tuner looked blearily up, seeing red eyes glow and spark in absolute malice as he regarded the Leader of the Solids, venom dropping from the next words spoken.

"Harm Serph only once more and I swear I'm going to make your death worse than Hell! Drop him now, you oversized meat ball or I'll make you!"

Every Embryon member stared at Heat in perplexion. It was no secret that he and Serph butted heads more often than not and everyone agreed that the redhead seemed to hate their Leader as much as he respected him, so it was odd to see him so concerned to this extend, where he looked ready to level a building or two if necessary for the silverette's sake. Mick only laughed as Bat stood behind him, smirk plastered onto his face.

"Didn't know you cared so much for your Leader. No wonder you refused our proposal earlier – he's more important to you than even the girl you claim to care for, huh?" the purple haired traitor said and let a finger glide along Serph's body and face, still held up in the air by Mick.

Heat gave a feral growl as he glared daggers at the man, eyes turning into slits of fury as he balled his fists helplessly.

"Don't touch him!"

Bat chuckled softly in absolute glee as his eyes glinted in dark amusement.

"We'll see, hot head. I'll probably touch him far more than you have ever dreamed of, he is fairly beautiful after all and I heard a lot of rumors about his... "performance" in certain areas. Makes one curious, you know?"

Heat's eyes were flames as his body exploded into action, held hurriedly back by his comrades. Mick could easily crush their Leader's head if he wanted. The former Maribel laughed mockingly at the redhead as the Solid took command again.

"We propose an exchange: The girl for the Leader. You have three days to decide, then we will contact you again where to meet us."

After those words took Bat – to everyones surprise that he could carry the fat man – Mick and Serph in demon form into his claws and departed through the broken window. The silverette had long since become unconscious throughout the verbal fight.

"Come back here, you bastards!" Heat yelled with all he was worth, running to the window and gazing after the retreating blotch of deeper gray in the sky. "Damn it! Damn it to Hell!"

He yelled and hit and scratched and roared at everything in his vicinity until he finally, forcefully calmed down, his body not being able to keep up with his anger. The others hadn't even bothered to try and calm him and had left the room, leaving him to his fury and frustration until he was ready to talk to them again.

"Serph..." he murmured in defeat as he sank down against a wall, trying hard not to cry.

* * *

 **~|D|D|S|~**

* * *

Serph awoke in damp, gray surroundings, water dripping somewhere and flowing. He knew not where he was, but definitely not anywhere he wanted to be. It took him a moment to reorientate himself and remember what had happened last. So he was a prisoner now, he mused and flexed his muscles against his restraints around his wrists and ankles, a collar around his neck. He tried to transform into Varna, but as soon as his tuner symbol glowed icy-blue, got he electrocuted by the collar. Serph suppressed a scream and willed himself to steady his breath and heartbeat. Suddenly a voice chuckled and the silverette's eyes narrowed towards the shadows. Bat emerged from them with a smug smile on his lips.

"Well, well, seems like the great Leader of Embryon finally decides to wake. Hello, there!"

The purple haired man crouched down to eye level with him, pushing his prisoner's chin up with a finger. Serph silently glared at him, not seeing the need to deign the man with a response.

"Not talking much, hm? That's fine, you don't need to while you entertain me anyway."

And his finger glided down to Serph's collar of his military uniform, opening the zipper languidly and pulling out a knife with his other hand, smirking.

"Let's have some fun the next three days, hm?"

And Serph's eyes widened for the first time in fear as he regarded the other, a mad lust playing in his eyes as the silverette's clothes were ripped to shreds, partially skin torn in the process, leaving rivulets of blood flowing across snow-white skin from deep cuts. Serph could only helplessly shudder in horror as he looked into the face of madness and repeated in his mind a name like a mantra to stay sane himself: "Heat..."

* * *

 **~|D|D|S|~**

* * *

Heat for the first time truly appreciated Gale's calm and calculating mind to form almost perfect strategies. It was almost unfair to their enemies, really – only barely though. A mad glimmer had entered his eyes as they slipped into the underground waterways that Mick and Bat used as their hideout to keep Serph captive. He was out for blood, mercilessly and without the possibility of being stopped this time. Bat's wings would be torn to tiny shreds if he was finished with him and the shreds would be the only thing left of him. Mick, well Mick, would get his insides turned out by him and he'd savor every second of agonizing scream the fat rat would squeak. A sadistic smirk was plastered onto his features as he followed the others and sometimes threw they worried glances at him, as if he would go bat shit crazy any minute and devour them whole or something. Well, it wasn't that far off the mark, he thought.

Gale brought them to a halt with a short sign of his hand, placing a finger on his lips to shush any sound from them – not that they would have made any. They had found guards of the Solids, standing rigid and attentive beside a door. The sound of something tearing skin could be heard faintly in the air and Gale furrowed his brows in thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. They waited a long time in which the viridian haired male confirmed to them the speculation that Serph was behind that door. Finally the door opened with a swish sound and out came Bat, a maniac smile plastered onto his features, his clothes crumpled and ripped in places, blood and semen – Heat noted with dread – sprinkled all over him. The Embryons noticed that even the guards of the Solid Tribe cringed in Bat's presence, exchanging glances of disgust.

The purple haired traitor left them and Cielo and Argilla had trouble holding Heat back from ripping him to tiny bits. He was more than furious, he was blind with rage! He wrestled himself free and stomped towards the two Solids at the door whose eyes widened, but stepped – curiously enough – aside. That stopped the redhead for a moment, which gave the others time to come to his side.

"Why are you letting us through?" Gale asked with narrowed eyes.

The guards exchanged glances for a moment before speaking up.

"We know that this goes against the law, but we want to help you – help your Leader. The Silver Fox of the Embryons is... amazing. We don't want him to suffer anymore. He doesn't deserve this, not at all. He is... extraordinare. No matter what Bat did to him he never let out a single sound. His will is... remarkable and we want him to live, to escape."

"Actually..." the second began. " We were hoping to join your Tribe. The Silver Fox... we want to follow him!"

"Leader will decide," Heat said as he pushed past the two and entered the prison room.

His stomach revolted immediately after, smelling the scent of blood and sex mixed in the air – blood he knew too well. His eyes instantly fell upon the curled up person at the far end, breathing raggedly, evidently in pain, a pool of blood beneath him as wrists and ankles were bound, shreds of cloth still hanging onto the rope as the rest of the male was bare, stark naked, covered in crusted blood and other fluid.

Heat felt his blood boil and Agni roar in his mind with a beastly cry of anger and agony at the sight. How dared that little bastard do this to Serph, to his Leader! The others slowly filtered into the room, even the guards not having once entered before and the redhead heard gasps of shock from his comrades as he hurried to the silverette's side, loosing his cape and draping it over the pale man. Steel-gray orbs fluttered open upon the light touch and he tensed until he recognized the man in front of him as he cut the ropes with a specially crafted knife.

"Heat..." he rasped with a two day long dry throat and swallowed hard.

The Fire Tuner thought he would cry, but he did not, just extended a trembling arm, the only limb he could still move, and let his fingers gingerly brush against bronze skin with a smile.

"I knew you'd come..."

Then eyes suddenly closed again, hand falling limply down, caught in a strong hand holding his.

"Of course," Heat whispered as he carefully picked up his Leader, wrapping him in his cape and leaving.

"You two," he said to the two Solids. "You will follow behind Cielo, Argilla behind you. Try to stab us in the back and I'll devour you without mercy. Even with Serph in my arms can I kill you pretty easily. Got that?"

A nod was his answer as he turned and followed Gale who took point, knowing the routes of escape better than anyone of them.

* * *

 **~|D|D|S|~**

* * *

A few days after their escape from the waterways heard they the news that Bat had killed Mick and was now allying with the Brutes. They soon had implemented a plan in which they lured the Brutes and Bat into a deserted ship and it worked. Heat was a little disappointed not being able to rip him to shreds himself, but an explosion doing the same to him would have to suffice he supposed.

Gale soon grew concerned over the Brutes increasing force, which was rare, but Serph dispelled that worry soon enough with his confidence and the note of telling them that the Wolves wanted to ally with them, a strong ally. The Strategist nodded his head and soon agreed upon a meeting with the Leader of the Wolves, Lupa. Heat looked worried over to Serph. Nothing indicated that he had been abused to such an extreme only days ago, it was like nothing had ever happened, but the redhead saw what no one else did – fleeting pain crossing normally indifferent eyes.

Not once did Heat leave his Leader's side afterward, staying close, protecting him until the crumbling of their world forced the separation.

"I'll find you..." he murmured into the light, hearing Sera yell the same to Serph as he closed his eyes, drifting into Nirvana, Sera close by his side. At least could he protect her, he thought as all thought ceased to be for a while.

 **The End**


End file.
